


Stay

by svnswer



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Texting format, but these boys are so dumb, clueless hongjoong, cocky seonghwa, doing normal college boy things, idk I love seongjoong, potential to get slightly slutty, pretty fluffy, side woosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnswer/pseuds/svnswer
Summary: Seonghwa is a recent college graduate with a hidden love for singing, but could only land a job in the mailroom of an entertainment company.  The same company that Hongjoong works at as a producer.** Does this look familiar? That's because I originally started this piece as a twitter social media au.  But life happened and I became really uninspired over there, so I thought I'd try and reimagine it as a long-written work.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. A Minute Really Makes a Difference

In the distance, Seonghwa can hear the sound of his alarm. Reaching for his phone to silence the sound of Twice's "TT" (his current favorite song) he takes note of the time. 

_7:05 am_

The last time he had woken up this early was for his freshman year Business Analytics lecture. He remembers the feeling of walking across a still-sleeping campus, dew shining on the grass in the light of the rising sun. He had always felt so peaceful then; no major responsibilities, all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted. But here he was now, 22 years old and about to go to his first day of his first full-time job. Yeah, it might be just an entry-level position at a lesser-known entertainment company, but he was happy to even have a job. 

As Seonghwa is pouring his coffee in his to-go mug, he hears his phone ping. 

**seonghwa and sons**

**san**

heyheyheyheyhey hwa what's your venmo 

**seonghwa**

for why

**yeosang**

also, why are you asking at 7 am in the morning

**san**

for the booze from Saturday

**seonghwa**

oh right 

@prkhwa98

**yeosang**

you should start charging him a late fee

**san**

LISTENNNNN 

mark my words when I turn 21 I'm buying you an ENTIRE wine cellar 

**yeosang**

i'd like to see it

**seonghwa**

that's a lot coming from someone who lives off of youtube ads and singing background vocals

**yeosang**

wait isn't today your first day at kq? 

**san**

IS IT? 

MAYBE I'LL SEE YOU THERE THIS WEEK :D

**seonghwa**

yeah

about to spend the rest of my life licking envelopes

**san**

put that tongue to good use !!!

**yeosang**

gross

anyway, don't worry. you'll work your way up to CEO in no time 

**yunho**

GOOD MORNING

**yeosang**

oh finally, the sleepyhead is awake

**yunho**

GOOD LUCK ON YOUR FIRST DAY <3 <3 <3 

**san**

yunho: up 

caps lock: on 

**yeosang**

good luck today bud

**san**

you'll do great !!! 

**seonghwa**

thanks you guys

* * *

On the other side of the city, Hongjoong is still very much asleep. He had fallen asleep at his desk _again,_ head resting in the empty space between his mouse and keyboard. He is abruptly woken up by the sound of something very _very_ loud. 

"KIM HONGJOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!" 

He slowly opens one eye. 

"DUDE. YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"

Head still on his desk, Hongjoong opens his other eye just in time to see his roommate, Wooyoung, bounding through his bedroom door. 

"Hey man, it's almost 8," Wooyoung says as he tries his best to shake the other awake. 

By the light of his computer, Hongjoong glances at the clock in the bottom right corner to see that it is in fact 7:48 am. 

"FUCK!" he yells as he shoots up from his desk chair almost knocking it directly into Wooyoung. 

"You gotta start setting an alarm or something," Wooyong says as he watches Hongjoong begin to frantically run around his room packing his work bag. 

"I know, I know. I just fell asleep and didn't have time to-" he stumbles slightly while trying to simultaneously put pants on and shove his wallet into his bag. 

"Do you need any help?" 

"No, but thank you for waking me up Woo." 

Wooyoung looks a little smug as he follows Hongjoong into the kitchen. He's hopping on one leg, trying to hurriedly fix his left shoe. Wooyoung steadies him and hands him a muffin he had grabbed from the pantry. 

"Here. Try and have a good day, okay?" 

"For as annoying as you are, you can be a real lifesaver sometimes." 

Wooyong scowls, but Hongjoong grabs his head with both hands and plants a big smooch on his forehead. 

"Ugh, whyyy do you always do that?" Wooyoung groans as he pretends to wipe the kiss off of his forehead with his hand. 

"Because I know you hate it," Hongjoong winks. "See you later!" And with that, he hurries out of the apartment door. 

* * *

It's a bright fall morning as Seonghwa gets out of his car. The drive to his new place of work isn't very long, be he did appreciate the time he had to himself to make sure he had brought everything for his first day. 

_Laptop? check._

_Lunch? check._

_ID? check._

He pulls the company ID out of his wallet, remembering he was told during his orientation that he would need it to clock-in every morning. He stares down at his picture. 

_Who told me it was a good idea to wear that stupid hat?_

Walking through the front door, he sees the clock-in machine next to the reception desk. He smiles at the girl sitting at the desk and she smiles back, almost too wide as she tucks some hair behind her ear and bats her eyelashes. Seonghwa was never used to the effect he sometimes had on people. His friends would sometimes tease him about it, but he never really understood. 

At the machine, he swipes his card once and punches in the 4 digit ID number he was given. Nothing happens. He tries it again, but nothing happens. Behind him, he hears the door open followed by some hurried footsteps. He flips the card over and swipes it this way, but again, nothing. Someone is now standing behind him. 

That someone lets out a loud sigh. 

At the same time, Hongjoong checks his watch. 

_7:59 am._

Tapping his foot, he watches whoever it is in front of him struggle with the clock-in machine a few more times. 

_I swear if this tall fucker makes me late I'm gonna-_

"Any day now, it's not that hard," Hongjoong scoffs. 

Seonghwa glances behind him to see the source of this sarcastic remark. 

"S-sorry, it's my first day and I've never used something like this before," he nods in the direction of the machine. 

Hongjoong looks at his watch again. 

_8:01 am._

_Great._

"It's like this," He says, grabbing the ID out of Seonghwa's hand and running it through the machine in the opposite direction of all of his previous attempts. "Now put your number in."

Seonghwa types in his number and the machine makes a soft dinging noise. 

"Congrats, you did it. And thanks for making me late," Hongjoong says while swiping his own ID. 

"Uhh, I'm sorry I-" but before he can finish, the stranger is already halfway into the elevator across the room. 

"Hey wait!" Seonghwa tries to call out, but the elevator doors are already closing. 

* * *

**kq fellaz**

**hongjoong**

KSNODWSJSJCK S?DSBDI SCIS!!!!.!/nn'mdoi

**mingi**

;AASMDNDOICXX..!!!,Mnnn??:

**jongho**

did you both just have a simultaneous stroke?

**mingi**

I was just matching his energy

**wooyoung**

joong what's wrong???

**hongjoong**

I was late to work

**wooyoung**

you had plenty of time when you left tho, we don't live that far away

**hongjoong**

yeah well

when I got there some guy was taking his sweet ass time at clock-in 

**jongho**

W H O M

**hongjoong**

idk I didn't recognize him

**mingi**

that's weird

**wooyoung**

sorry joongie ://///

**hongjoong**

i've gone a whole yeah and have never been late to work 

**jongho**

dude you'll be fine, the bosses love you 

**mingi**

yeah mr. youngest producer in kq history 

**hongjoong**

still

it just looks bad 

**jongho**

doubt they'll even notice

**hongjoong**

I guess

**wooyoung**

you still down for lunch later?

**hongjoong**

of course

**mingi**

YEEEEEEEEE HONGJOONG'S TREAT

**hongjoong**

i'll treat wooyoung, not you

**mingi**

:(

Hongjoong places his phone back down on his desk and leans back in his chair. It really wasn't that big of a deal that he was only a minute late to work, but it didn't stop him from feeling a little nervous. Last week one of the head producers had given him a big project, his first big project all by himself. Any minor slipup and he could kiss his new office and fancy recording equipment the company had given him goodbye. He stares out the window facing his desk that had a beautiful view of downtown. 

_It's fine, Joong._

_You're fine._

_You'll come up with something great._


	2. A New Sound

Later that day, Hongjoong is seen walking across the company courtyard carrying three large bags from the convenience store. 

"Here ya go, losers." He plops the bags down on the picnic bench that he and his friends always occupied during lunch whenever the weather is nice. Mingi immediately dives in, searching for his favorite flavored soda. Jongho peruses silently while Wooyoung furiously types away on his phone. 

"I thought you weren't paying for Mingi?" Jongho questions. 

"Well I already owed him from last week when he stayed late to help me in the studio, so now I'd say we're even," Hongjoong answers, settling himself into the open seat next to Wooyoung. 

"Nah man, it was fun," Mingi replied, mouth full of chips. 

Hongjoong had met Mingi a few weeks after he had started working at KQ. He was an up-and-coming solo rapper who's mixtape was one of the first projects Hongjoong had been allowed to help produce. Shortly after, the pair had met Jongho at the company. They used to always tease him about how young he looked, until Jongho grew about five inches in a month and could practically lift either one of them over his head. He was also sort of vocal prodigy with hopes of having his own OST one day.

About three months ago the group had run into Wooyoung wandering the hallways looking for one of the audition rooms. He was a recent college dropout with hopes of becoming a dancer who, after he passed his audition with flying colors, had worked his way up to lead backup dancer for the company in record time. Tune into any music show and you'd most likely see Woyoung giving flirty eyes to the camera behind whichever group was promoting that week, stealing the show as always. It wasn't until last week that Hongjoong and the others found out that Wooyoung had been living out of shitty motels every since he left university, which is also how Wooyoung had become Hongjoong and Mingi's third roommate. Even though he was basically sleeping on a couch walled-off by a partition in the corner of the living room, Wooyong was always so grateful to them for letting him into their home. 

"Joong, where are you at?" Jongho asks. 

Hongjoong hadn't realized he had been staring aimlessly into space for the last five minutes while the other's ate their lunch. 

"Sorry, just thinking." 

"You do that too much," Mingi replied.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. "I've got this big project the bosses basically threw at me that I have to complete by the end of the year. And I'm head-producer. Just me. All by myself..." he trails off and continues to stare off into the distance. 

"Wow man! That's pretty exciting isn't it?" Mingi asks. 

"I guess," Hongjoong sighs. 

"What's it about?" Jongho inquires. 

"All they told me is that they're leaving it up to me to find a "new sound"," he does air quotes around the last two words. 

"Ouch," Jongho replies. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with you of course!!!" Hongjoong quickly reassures the youngest. "The other producers are wanting to add some more people to our vocal lineup. Someone that will compliment you and San's voice." 

"HMM?" Wooyoung's head quickly snaps up from his phone at the mention of his new boyfriend San. San was a vocal trainee at KQ that the company had found through a cover he had posted on Youtube. Wooyoung had been pining after him in secret ever since they ran into each other in one of the practice rooms and was utterly shocked when he had asked him out on a date a few weeks ago. 

"Ah I see you've finally joined us, Woo," Mingi teases. 

"Sorry. But that's great, Joong!" Wooyoung says cheerily. 

"Sounds like a lot of pressure," Jongho adds.

"Do you need any help?" Mingi asks. 

"It's really okay guys, I'll figure something out," Hongjoong runs a hand through his hair.

"We're here for you bud!" Mingi says, placing a comforting arm around Hongjoong. 

The other two nod in agreement. 

No matter how much of an ass he could be sometimes, Hongjoong was always grateful for his friends. 

* * *

**seonghwa and sons**

**yunho**

SEONGHWA TELL US ABOUT YOUR DAY 

**seonghwa**

it was fine

all I did today was meet everyone in my department and learn to use some software programs

I have my own desk 

**san**

you get your own desk for being the mail boy? 

**seonghwa**

that's just part of my job

i'll do other things 

**san**

so you're an intern 

**seonghwa**

did I say????? 

**yunho**

you'll make a great intern, buddy

**seonghwa**

DID I SAY INTERN??????

at least I have a stable 9-5

**yeosang**

you gotta give him that

**san**

hEY

when they finally accept me as a fulltime vocalist it's over for you hoes 

**yeosang**

why don't you ask your new boyfriend to get you in 

he's a dancer there right? 

**san**

yes, he is 

but I don't wanna put him on the spot ya know? 

**yunho**

how so 

**san**

idk. I would just feel weird asking him something like that 

**seonghwa**

makes sense 

**san**

did you see him there today?

**seonghwa**

no 

from what I could tell the business end of the company doesn't see much of the music end of the company 

but I did have the weirdest interaction right when I got there 

**yeosang**

??? 

**seonghwa**

so I was trying to figure out how to clock-in at the front desk 

when all of a sudden some guy started yelling at me to hurry up 

**yunho**

that's rude

**seonghwa**

I tried to apologize

but then he just pushed past me and walked away all huffy 

**yeosang**

yikes 

**san**

oop 

**yunho**

other than that, was your day okay? 

**seonghwa**

yeah I guess so 

**san**

don't worry hwa!!!!!!!!!

after you get through this first week we're taking you out to Murphy's!

**yeosang**

we are? 

**yunho**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**seonghwa**

i'll hold you to it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've got some character background, what do we think?


	3. Night Out

It's Friday night and Seonghwa is sitting at the bar waiting for his drink. It had been so long since he and his friends had come to Murphy's, a little dive bar near the university that passed out popcorn to all the drunk patrons and always had some of the best live music. Yeosang knew one of the bouncers from class and was always able to sneak him, San, and Yunho in without any trouble, but it still always made Seonghwa a little nervous even though he had been of-age for over a year. 

He carefully maneuvers through the crowd to the outdoor patio where his friends had secured their favorite table. The air was warm, and the light of the hundreds of stringlights that criss-crossed above their heads left the whole area bathed in a pleasant glow. 

"About time, was the line long?" San asks, sipping on his vodka redbull.

"Kinda, but it wasn't too bad," he answers, sitting down next to Yunho. 

"All the students are back in town, so that's probably why," Yeosang adds while glancing around at the crowd. 

"Oh right, how was your first day of school?" Seonghwa asks the group. 

"UGGGH my schedule is so annoying," San groans. "I literally have such a long break in the middle of the day and I don't know what do do with myself." 

"That's what you get for waiting until the week before class starts to schedule, idiot," Yeosang mocks. 

"Hey now!" San glares at the other. 

"You GUYS," Yunho chimes in. "It's senior year!!! Let's try and have fun!" 

Seonghwa chuckles while watching his friends recount their first day of school. Yeosang and Seonghwa had known each other since middle school. Both shy with a wicked sense of humor, the pair became friends instantly. When the former got a hefty art scholarship to the same university Seonghwa had gone to a year before, he was honestly thrilled to be with his friend again. The two had met Yunho first in one of their lectures, and then again a few weeks later when the pair had jokingly signed up for a dance class at a local studio. Yunho was the instructor, who's kind soul and endless talent would constantly leave the whole room speechless and slightly intimidated. Seonghwa always wondered why Yunho didn't pursue dance as a career, but Yunho would always deny his talent and say all he wanted to do was be a teacher. 

San on the other hand had kinda fallen into Seonghwa's lap during his junior year, literally. He was at a house party with Yeosang when all of a sudden some drunk guy tripped over his own feet and fell directly into Seonghwa who was sitting on the couch. After a flurry of apologies and introductions, the two hit it off. San and Seonghwa had... a history. But after a few drunken hookups and awkward dates, they decided that they were better friends than whatever else was happening. He fit in with their group effortlessly; always teasing Yeosang who would never admit that he actually liked it, constantly getting Seonghwa out of the house for new adventures, and was the only person in the universe that he knew that could match Yunho's puppy-like energy. For as different as they were, Seonghwa could not imagine his life without them. 

After a few more rounds of drinks and a game of pool, the group finds themselves in an Uber. Yunho is chatting with the driver up front, and the other three are squished in the back. San is on speakerphone with Wooyoung. 

"Woooyoungieeeee," he wines into the speaker. 

There's a muffled "hmmm" sound on the other end of the line. 

"What are you doingggggg." 

"Just hanging out with Mingi, why?" 

"Can me and some friends come over? The bar we were at is soooo boingggg"

Seonghwa and Yeosang side-eye each other over the top of San's head. 

"Pleeeeeeeeease Wooyoungieeee? I can pick up some wine on the way!!!"

"Yeah sure, of course you can come over." Wooyoung agrees. 

"Okay yay cause we're already on our waaaaayyyy!!!!" San quickly says, words running together. 

"San wait wha-" Wooyoung tries to say before San gleefully hangs up the phone. 

"What were you gonna do if he says no?" Yeosang asks. 

"He never says no to me," San winks. 

A few minutes later, the four are stumbling up a narrow staircase, San leading the way. He stops in front of a door at the far end of the very top floor. Before he can get more than one knock out, a blonde boy opens the door and flings his arms around him. 

"Well hi there," San says with a smile, virtually lifting the boy off the floor returning his hug. Over San's shoulder, he finally notices the other three standing there awkwardly behind the couple. 

"Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Wooyoung," he says, wriggling out of San's arms. He shakes each of their hands. 

They all enter the apartment. The entire room is open, a kitchen on one side that leads into a living room with a large couch, a couple of chairs, a TV, and what looked like a makeshift bed in the corner. On the couch sits and orange-haired boy holding a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. 

"Hey Mingi," San says with a wave. "These are my friends, Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Yunho. 

Mingi waves with his remote hand. 

"You guys have a nice place," Yeosang says while examining a record player in the corner. 

"That's Hongjoong's," Wooyoung says, gesturing to where Yeosang is standing. 

"Is he home?" San asks from the kitchen as he searches for a wine opener. 

"Uhhh good question, I'll check," Mingi responds, getting up from the couch. 

"Hey Joong?" Mingi asks as he knocks on his roommate's door. 

_Silence._

He turns the knob to find that the door is open. He peaks in to see Hongjoong sitting at his desk, headphones on, completely immersed in whatever he was doing at his computer. Mingi slowly walks up behind him. 

"Joong?" 

_Silence._

He leans down and quickly snaps the headphones against Hongjoong's head. The older swivels around in his chair with a bewildered expression. 

"Mingi?!!?" 

"Uhhh so San, you know Wooyoung's boyfriend from work?" He brought some friends over and we're gonna hang out in the living room. Maybe play some games or something. You should come out." 

Hongjoong sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I have so much work to do. I need to remix a song, edit like three others, add a whole different vocal track to something else, and-" 

"Oh c'moooon man, it's Friday night!" Mingi says while trying to lift Hongjoong out of his chair.

"Hey hey hey put me down!!" Hongjoong squirms out of Mingi's grasp. "Okay I'll come out in a bit, just let me finish this one thing." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

Mingi holds out his pinky with a cheesy grin, and Hongjoong reluctantly interlocks it with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole group is together!!!!! almost


	4. Party Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short, yet exciting chapter tee hee

Over an hour and a half had passed before Hongjoong remembered he had promised MIngi he'd make an appearance in the living room. When he finally did leave his room, it was quite the scene he had walked in to. 

In the kitchen, San had Wooyoung's legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed him up against the refrigerator in a passionate yet sloppy kiss. An unknown person with light-brown hair was passed out face-down on the couch, empty wine bottle still clutched in one hand. Standing on two dining room chairs were Mingi and another tall unknown person practically grinding on each other while dancing to the music coming from... his record player. 

Hongjoong marches over to the last unknown person in the room who was rifling through his extensive record collection box that sat next to one of the speakers. 

"Uh, excuse me? Do you mind?" he asks the figure whose back was facing the rest of the room. 

"No not really, why?" On that last word, the figure turns around to face Hongjoong. 

A few seconds pass before a sudden wave of realization washes over him. 

"So, first you make me late to work and now you're touching my stuff?"

Seonghwa's drunk eyes take a second to focus on the person in front of him. 

"Wha-.. Hang on. You're that guy from KQ!" He points a figure at Hongjoong. 

"Yeah, and you're the idiot who doesn't know how to work the clock-in machine," Hongjoong says through gritted teeth. 

"Listen man, I don't know what your problem is. I'm just trying to change the song." 

As Seonghwa lifts a record from its sleeve, almost in slow motion, it slips through his fingers and lands on the floor with a loud clatter.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" "Oh my god!" the pair say at the same time as they simultaneously lean down to pick up the fallen record. Hongjoong is faster through, and starts to examine the damage. 

"Hey I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to. It just slipped! I'm sure it's fine, I-" Seonghwa says all this very quickly as Hongjoong runs a finger around the edge of the record. He pauses, sliding his hand from the edge down to the middle revealing a few thin cracks that spiderwebbed their way across the record's surface. 

Seonghwa's eyes widen. "Oh my god... I am so. Sorry. Please, let me buy you a new one. Anything I can do I'll-" 

"Leave." 

"Huh." Seonghwa is half stunned, half still trying to drunkenly process everything that had happened in the last two minutes. 

"Take your friends.. and get the hell out of my apartment," Hongjoong says all this with his eyes closed, breathing slowly through his nose. 

"YOOOOO JOONG! GLAD YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" Mingi's voice echos from the dining room. 

Seonghwa tries to say something again, but Hongjoong just pushes past him and walks back into his room. He slams the door behind him, record still in his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND... SCENE


	5. What You Missed

**seonghwa and sons**

**yunho**

good morning, how's everyone feeling? 

**san**

i'm fine

seonghwa? 

**seonghwa**

what 

**yunho**

you doing okay? 

**san**

you seemed a little flustered last night 

**seonghwa**

yeah i'm fine

i'm embarrassed more than anything 

**yunho**

bud it was an accident

**seonghwa**

I know but still 

**san**

listen, i've only known hongjoong for a little but. but that's just kinda how he is 

**yunho**

a buzzkill?

**san**

nO

he's just a little high-strung sometimes 

**yeosang**

I made it home if anyone was wondering 

**yunho**

YEOSANG 

**san**

WAIT 

**seonghwa**

you weren't moving off of that couch when we left

you were passed the fuck out 

**yeosang**

it's okay I slept great 

but anyway 

what did I miss? 

**yunho**

seonghwa pissed off one of wooyoung's roommates and then he kicked us out 

**seonghwa**

it was an accident and I tried apologizing

but he just snapped at me and then locked himself in his room 

I still feel bad 

**san**

hwa it's not your fault 

**yunho**

could've happened to anyone 

**yeosang**

still gives him no right to act so rude

**san**

listen

from what woo has told me hongjoong gets this way when he's really stressed 

be he's also said some very sweet stuff about him 

**yeosang**

okay sure 

* * *

"And yeah, that's about everything that happened," Mingi ends his sentence with a nod and a swift bite of the sandwich he had brought for lunch. 

The group is seated at their usual table, filling Jongho in on the events of that past weekend. 

"You really let that lame ass break you shit huh?" 

"Jongho!!" Wooyoung scolds. 

"What?" 

"I mean.. you did kinda start yelling, Joong," Mingi says while directing his gaze over to him. 

Hongjoong continues to stare at his food. 

"It was an accident," Wooyoung interjects after a moment of silence. 

"Was it though?" Jongho questions. 

"He couldn't have done it on purpose, right?" Mingi adds. 

"No way." 

"I mean you never know." 

"That was a pretty nice record." 

"Can you guys just shut up for five seconds?" Hongjoong interrupts the other's speculation. "I'm over it. It's whatever." 

"It still sucked that it happened though," Mingi says, still trying to comfort his friend. 

"Still doesn't mean he had to kick everyone out," Wooyoung grumbles. 

"Oooh," Jongho lets out a loud sigh. "Just because you didn't get to cuddle that 'walking-mullet-in-a-muscle-shirt' for one night doesn't mean Hongjoong wasn't allowed to be a little pissed." 

Wooyoung shoots Jongho a death glare while Mingi roars with laughter. Even Hongjoong finds it in himself to smile a little. 

"The one night I decide to ditch I could have had the opportunity to beat some ass." Jongho shakes his head. 

Tears begin to fill Mingi eyes from laughing so hard. 

"Oh now don't act so tough,' Wooyoung scoffs. "I'm pretty sure I saw you picking flowers the other day in the courtyard." 

Mingi is now laughing so hard he has completely abandoned his food and is slumped over on the table, fully shaking. 

"They were for my MOM!!!" Jongho abruptly stands up from his seat out of anger. 

"You guys keep this up, I gotta go back to work," Hongjoong says after a few more entertaining minutes of bickering. 

* * *

It's later in the evening as Seonghwa sits in his still-parked car outside of his apartment. He had been extra careful all day to avoid anyone that could have been at that party, but he still couldn't avoid his thoughts. 

_I should just let it go... I really don't want to do this._

He sighs and reaches for his phone. 

**(***) *** - ******

**seonghwa**

uh hey, this is seonghwa. from work. I got your number from san

can you talk right now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....who did he text? :O


	6. Tense

**seonghwa?**

**hongjoong**

yeah, this is hongjoong

do you want something? 

**seonghwa**

yes actually

first I wanted to apologize for what happened last night. it truly was an accident, but I'm still sorry 

**hongjoong**

it's fine

sorry I kicked you and your friends out

**seonghwa**

no no don't apologize. I get it

**hongjoong**

okay well

is there anything else?

**seonghwa**

yes

I wanted to make it up to you 

how about I buy you dinner this friday after work? 

Hongjoong's phone falls out of his hand and lands on the kitchen counter with a clatter. 

"What's up, Joong?" Wooyoung's voice can be heard from the living room. 

"Uhhhhh.." 

"You've had that look on your face for the last five minutes," Wooyoung says while getting up from the couch.

"Hongjoong struggles to make himself less tense. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Could it beee..." Wooyoung snatches Hongjoong's phone that was still sitting abandoned on the counter. 

"HEY WOO, NO!!" Hongjoong tries to grab the phone back, but Wooyoung starts to run around the apartment. Hongjoong can see Wooyoung scrolling through his messages. 

"Hold on," Wooyoung stops in his tracks. "SEONGHWA???" he shreiks. 

Hongjoong rubs his forehead. 

"LIKE SEONGHWA FROM WORK??? AND FROM LAST WEEKEND???? HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE??!?!??!" 

"No. It's not a date." 

Wooyoung smirks. "It looks like a date."

"He offered to buy me dinner to make up for the whole record thing." 

"So it's a date?" 

"NO!" 

Wooyoung just continues to smirk. 

"I haven't even answered yet." 

"You're gonna go, right?" 

"No." 

"WHY?!" Wooyoung starts yelling again.

"Why would I?" 

"It's a free dinner? Hello?"

"I mean..." Hongjoong pauses. 

"And maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be so tense all the time." 

"I swear to GOD, WOOYOUNG," Hongjoong starts to chase him around the apartment again. 

"HEY STOP I WAS KIDDING!!" Wooyoung jumps onto one of the dining room chairs and holds Hongjoong's phone above his head. "Say you'll go and I'll give you your phone back!"

Hongjoong sighs. "Fine!" 

Wooyoung giggles and hops down form the chair. 

"Please don't tell the others," Hongjoong pleads after safely securing his phone back. 

"Whyyyyy?" Wooyoung pouts. 

"Jongho already doesn't like him and Mingi would just blow things out of proportion."

"Fine, I guess." 

Hongjoong begins to retreat to his bedroom. "I'm just gone let him buy me dinner, and then hopefully we'll never have to interaction again."

"Mhhhhhm," Wooyoung hums, watching as his friend shut the door behind him. 

Hongjoong falls onto his bed and lets out a long sigh. 

_It's not a date. Right?_

He unlocks his phone to see the still unanswered message. 

**seonghwa?**

**hongjoong**

oh...?

**seonghwa**

I know you work really hard, you deserve a nice meal. On me 

**hongjoong**

I mean, I don't know 

**seonghwa**

oh come on 

let me treat you 

**hongjoong**

alright fine

**seonghwa**

:D

how about that ramen place down the street? 

**hongjoong**

okay, sounds good

I can meet you there after work 

**seonghwa**

see you then.

Hongjoong sets down his phone and closes his eyes, exhausted from the day. 

_No.... definitely not a date_


End file.
